warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eachann
Eachann, a low gravity planet in the Gothic Sector features not only an exceptionally peaceful past, but also a great density of navy academies and schools for the Aeronautica Imperialis. History Discovered in the Great Crusade, it's native population of sentient mammals had been wiped out after attempts of contact were met with excessive violence. Once all resistance had been subdued, especially shielded cities were constructed, in which the gravity was measured to fit that of ancient Terra in order to counter long-term effects on the planet's population. The low gravity and clear, unpolluted atmosphere made the planet an ideal training ground for imperial pilots. After its initial discovery, Eachann experienced a period of peace that lasted until the 42nd Millennium, when an Ork WAAAGH! attempted to establish a foothold on Eachann's moon. Their Boss, Dakkazot, was defeated by the then inexperienced Eachann Fusiliers, an achievement mainly credited to, then Captain, Dougal Monroe. 4 decades later, with the Ork presence steadily present but suppressed by the regiment now using the moon as a training facility, a new Ork Boss, Jawbreaka', threatened Eachann once more. Now Colonel Monroe returned with command of the 1st Cairngorn Penal Legion to aid his home. What went down in Imperial records as the Liberation Of Eachann was a victory only blemished by the death of Eachann's greatest hero, Colonel Dougal Monroe. Geography Covered in lush, boreal forests engulfing 90% of its landmass, Eachann is close to qualifying as a pleasure world. Deep valleys and ravines cut through steep, snow-topped mountains, which descend into wide, shallow oceans. Locations * O''' '''Bradaín: The planet's capital, largest space port and seat of the Governor, it also features most Navy academies of all the city states. It was here where the decisive battle over the planet was fought in 021.M42. * O Dougal: The home town of Colonel Dougal Monroe, it was posthumously renamed in his honor in accordance with the population's demand. Though his corpse was never recovered, a shrine and mausoleum in his name have been erected. * Eachann Dhá: The planet's only moon and scene of Colonel Monroe's decisive battles against the Orks. In the time between and after the Colonel's victories, it has been used as both a site for pilgrimage and as training grounds for the Eachann Fusiliers. Climate With a moderate climate and a low range of temperatures, Eachann provides perfect conditions for basic aerial training. Winters and summers are both mild, adding to the paradisaic atmosphere of the planet. Flora and Fauna Eachann is almost exclusively covered by thick, lush boreal forests of up to 100 meter tall conifers. A total of 1200 species of these trees have been discovered by scholars and provide home for an immeasurable number of birds and airborne mammals. Culture Life on Eachann mainly takes place in the shielded, fortified city states scattered across the globe. Each city is largely autonomous in their affairs, though united in the planet's close ties with the Imperial Navy. It is no surprise that the imperial propaganda has built up pilots as the world's idols. Annual surveys reveal that 86% of Eachann's fit for military service inhabitants have applied or plan to apply for the Navy's pilot training program. The special attention the planet receives in terms of protection from the Navy instills a sense of superiority and security in its citizens through all layers of society. Rise Of A Hero A recent shift in the perception of the planet's military forces has caused officials to increase its funds and raise awareness of this optional path of career in service for the Imperium. Shortly before the dawn of the 42nd Millennium, in 999.982.M41, an Ork WAAAGH! under the command of Boss Dakkazot invaded Eachann's moon, Eachann Dhá. with plans to launch an attack. Thus, it was decided to deploy the planet's military, the Eachann Fusiliers under the command of General Tierney Milligan. To the surprise of the Imperial Command, the Fusiliers secured the moon much faster than anticipated and managed to confirm the kill of Orkboss Dakkazot. With the Orks leader killed, the WAAAGH! broke apart as several of Dakkazot's bosses attempted to take over command. Though not purged, the Orks no longer posed a threat and officials of the Departmento Munitorum and the planet's government seized the chance and established a new training facility on the moon to provide a permanent source of first-hand combat experience for the Fusiliers recruits. Upon returning to the surface of Eachann, it was revealed that General Milligan had lost her life during the initial assault and that Captain Dougal Monroe had taken command and guided the Fusiliers to victory. For his deeds, he was awarded the rank of Colonel and revered by the population as a hero. Fall Of A Hero To the surprise of his own men, Colonel Monroe accepted the offered command of the 1st Cairngorn Penal Legion, raised in a neighboring system. As the Fusiliers faced necessary restructuring and waves of eager recruits, they were put out of active duty as fast as they had been deployed. Nearly 40 years later, the Ork menace returned, this time in the shape of a Boss named Jawbreaka'. Though having been armed up in the meantime, the Eachann Fusiliers faced one loss after the other, as the Orks shunned open combat in favor of using the moon's tunnel and caverns to their advantage.. That was until Colonel Monroe, along with his 1st Cairngorn returned and turned the tide of battle. The Penal Legion's experience with offensive tunnel and siege warfare proved to be the deciding factor on tipping the battle in favor of the Imperium. Launching an offense on the Ork's armory, they destroyed it with the use of heavy explosives, taking out the greenskins' supplies in one swoop. From that point on, Imperial forces could steadily advance and eventually encircle the Orks, killing Jawbreaka. Monroe however, though ultimately enabling victory, lost his life when Ork Kommandoz attacked the command centre. His second in command, Major Atanasov was awarded command over the Penal Legion after the completion of the campaign. Aftermath Both victories combined with Monroe giving his life in the line of duty have raised the Colonel to a planetwide idol, inspiring millions to apply for military service. The Ecclesiarchy established shrines in his honors all over Eachann and declared Monroe a saint in martyrdom. A planetwide holiday was introduced in his name as well. After the second battle for the moon following the emergence of a new WAAAGH!-Boss, the Ecclesiarchy has erected a shrine along in honor of Colonel Monroe's on the moon, which has since become a place of worship and pilgrimage for the entire sub-sector. Government Each city state features an elective monarchy, deciding an absolute leader for a period of 10 years. Each citizen above the age of 20 holds the right to vote and while technically everyone can be appointed to the position, it is usually held by members of influential families with ties to the Imperial Navy or to the planetary economy. Together, the city states form a federation, electing a separate entity as planetary Governor. Military While the planet sustains its own regiment, the Eachann Fusiliers, it is mainly defended by a large fleet of imperial vessels. This is to protect the training grounds of the Aeronautica Imperialis housed on the planet's surface, which produce some of the finest pilots in the Segmentum Obscurus. The Eachann Fusiliers were initially little more than a gathering of those unfit to qualify for the Navy pilot program, but have recently gained the experience and attention to transform into a capable fighting force. After Colonel Monroe's initlal victory against the Orks, Eachann's moon, Eachann Dhá, has been reconstructed into a military academy with adjacent training grounds. The ever-present Ork presence on the moon provides an excellent source of first-hand combat experience while it is kept in check by the regular operations of the Fusiliers. Category:BacaloV Category:Worlds Category:Gothic Sector Category:Civilised Worlds